Hero
by EternalMadamBlaze
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was a normal guy with a normal life. He was nobody's hero. But when his best friend Mathew Williams gets him a seemingly normal office job, everything changes. ONESHOT!


He sat there, just waiting for his shift to be done. Or for a phone call, or a visit from his boss to tell him he can go home early. But that was wishful thinking. Everyday was the same… go to the tall silver building that he called 'work', say 'hi' to all his coworkers, walk in his office and shut the door so no one can see when he starts slacking, then start typing. When the knock on the door came, he sat up and acted like he was working. " _Why do I do that?"_ he thought to himself. He already knew who would be at the door. "Morning Alfred." A man with a small stack of paperwork walked in.

"Sup Matthew." Alfred said back. Matthew was Alfred's best friend. He was actually the one who got Alfred that job in the first place. It was a good job, but it was a little too boring for Alfred.

"So, what have you been up to?" Matthew asked.

Alfred sighed, " Besides work? Nothing much. Just staying home, eating, watching T.V."

"As usual.", Matthew commented. They both laughed a bit. Then, Alfred just started staring off into space, almost as if he forgot that Matthew was there. Matthew began to notice this, not that it hasn't happened before…"Hey! I have some more paperwork that the boss needs you to do…" He mentioned shyly, trying to start the conversation again.

" Huh? Oh, yea." Alfred took the papers with a sigh, " Paperwork. Yay" He commented with sarcasm.

"Yea, I know…" Matthew said.

Today was like any other day, except one thing. In the morning meeting, the boss informed everyone that for the past three days a group of terrorists had been breaking into 3 different buildings that happened to be close by, and abducted secretaries from every office. _"Apparently, good help must be hard to get."_ Alfred quietly laughed to himself. But then, the thought finally hit him. What if, they came here? What if, he was abducted? Or Matthew? Would he have to stop them? Would he have the guts? No, not him. He was just an office guy. Not a hero.

He exchanged a worried look with Matthew, and he knew they were thinking the same thing. He brushed it off his shoulder. _"It won't ever happen. Nothing EVER changes around here! Even when I tried to bring that stray dog in..."_ He shook his head at his own stupidity. And so the day went on. Everything stayed the same. He went back to his office shut the door and started typing, as usual he got bored and began to slack.

Another knock on the door came, " Come in! " he said tiredly. One of his co workers came in and said.

"Hey! Did you do those copies? Never mind! I know you didn't do 'em yet. Go do it now! " A man with a thick Brooklyn accent snapped at him and left. Alfred mimicked him. But he wasn't surprised, it happened every day. So, he got up and made his way to the copy machine. He was once again, the only person in the copy room.

When he started copying, Matthew walked by and waved to him. He waved back. Time passed and he wasn't even halfway done when he heard a loud gunshot and screaming. He looked around the corner to see a group of people wearing black hoodies and guns make everyone gather in one area, tie them up and sit. And before they could see him he turned away and in a panic looked for another way to get out of the room without them seeing him.

He spotted an air vent and climbed up the vent and looked for the room that they were all in. When he found it one of the men said " I think there's one more guy!"

" Well, where is he?!"

"I don't really know..."

"Go find him!"

Two more men went with him to find Alfred. He kept on moving and ended up in an area of the vents that was close to Matthew. " Hey. Matt.", He whispered to Matthew.

" Alfred?! What are you doing?", He whispered back.

" I was in the copy room when they came. I'm trying to find a way out and get you and me out."

" Wait. What about everyone else? They need to be saved too! ", Matthew said with a questioning tone.

" Oh yea... Umm...we'll figure out something."

" No, we won't. You need to find a way to get EVERYBODY out." Matthew said in confident, firm tone, which was rare. This surprise Alfred. But how could he do that?

" B-but, I'm just some nobody that types and makes copies for a living... I'm no hero!"

" Hey! You over there! What are you doing?!" The man, who seemed to be the leader barked, at Matthew.

" I know you can do this. I'm not letting you save me, until you save everyone in this room. " Matthew said in a more hushed tone. And Alfred could tell, that he wasn't bluffing.

He sighed, " Fine. Just don't die, alright?'

"Okay" Matthew said. And Alfred moved on, trying to think about how to get everyone to safety.

It had been almost an hour since the group of terrorist showed up. And Alfred still couldn't figure out how to do this! _" Focus!"_ He told himself. _" You can do this. I'll just call the police! "_ , he searched for a phone close by. After what felt like forever, he found a phone. He frantically picked it up and dialed 911. But nobody answered, so he tried again. No answer. He threw the phone in frustration. They must have cut the line.

" Great!" This means that he had to face the guys. He decided to look in the break room for an idea, but mostly to find some food. He was starving. When in the break room he managed to find food. But unfortunately for him, he wasn't the only one with food on his mind. A man who was much taller then him entered the room with his gun in his hands.

Fortunately for Alfred, he was pretty shocked to find him in there. So it took them both a moment to process what to do. The terrorist made the first move and took a swing at him, but this guy was pretty slow. So it wasn't hard to avoid getting punched.

" I guess good workers ARE hard to find." Alfred said out loud. It must have ticked off the guy, cause he picked up a trash bin and threw it at him. Alfred knew he had to find a weapon, or else he would lose.

He looked around the room for anything, anything at all to hit this guy with. And he found a laptop. _" You gotta be kidding me!"_ He picked it up and ducked under the guy and hit him as hard as he could on the back of his head, leaving a huge indent on the laptop. Then, to his surprise, the guy passed out. " I guess I'm stronger than I thought " he said in a cocky voice.

He wouldn't admit it, but it actually felt really good when he did that. Maybe he was a hero, but he could think about that later. Right now he had a job to do. And he had a feeling that this would definitely not be boring. He quickly took the gun from the man that was now knocked out on the floor and made sure it was ready to be fired. Alfred took a deep breath and was ready to face them.

But before he could get out of the room, the guy started to get up and said " What happened?" Before he could get up on his knees, Alfred hit him on the head again and the guy passed out again. Now that he was out of the way, Alfred walked out of the room. Ready to take on these guys. Yet, he couldn't just rush in there without any plan. So he snuck around corners, until he saw Matthew.

Matthew mouthed to him " What are you doing?"

Alfred mouthed back " saving you. " showing the gun. Matthew's eyes widen, then just shook his head. Alfred just moved on. After about 30 minutes of just walking around, he stopped and rethought this whole thing. _" Who am I kidding? I can't do this! I'm just a guy who can't even make copies on time! How am I supposed to save them and be a 'hero'? ",_ he sighed. Then he remembered what his best friend told him earlier, _" I know you can do this. I'm not letting you save me, until you save everyone in this room"_ , and suddenly he found the courage to get out there and save Matthew! " I can do this. I can do this. I can do this!" He ran into the room, without a second thought, and stood in front of everyone.

And everyone just looked at him... And out of nowhere," DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET HIM!" Alfred shot one of the terrorist. He fell to to ground. They all rushed to him, one guy tried to hit him but wasn't fast enough for Alfred's gun. He moved out of the way just in time for a bullet to miss him. And as he was swinging punches at them he thought out loud, " This is awesome!"

" Focus Alfred!" Matthew yelled at him.

" Right!", Alfred said before he shot another guy. He looked at all the guys left over and realized that his gun would run out of bullets before he could finish them all off. What would he do? _" Will this be the end for me? Die before I can save my best friend? Wait, no! This won't be the end! I'll just do what some people say I do best! Make phone calls! "_ since he was fighting everyone, there would be no one to keep anyone from making phone calls.

So he hid behind a desk and made his way to Matthew and untie him. " Go find a phone any call the police, the SWAT, the FBI, the CIA, anyone who can help us! Oh, and avoid getting shot!", Alfred ordered. And Matthew made his way to a phone and starters dialing.

Everything was working out great, but Alfred still needed to get rid of these people. He looked for a another gun so he could still fight them off. When he found one, a bullet was no more than one inch away from his face. That was the last straw. He ran straight for the guy and kicked him down, then hit him with the but of his gun. He shot the one that was sneaking up behind Matthew. Two guys came, one in the front and one in the back. And right before they pulled the trigger, he moved so they shot each other. He turned around and was punched in the face, looked at the guy and kicked him where it really hurts. And knocked him out. He looked around and there was no one left.

" I.. Am... The hero! Woohoo! Yea!" But then he was face to face, or face to chest with the guy from the break room. " H-hey there... Big guy" Alfred said with a nervous laugh. But then, the man just took his gun and pushed him back. Alfred fell on the floor, but he could hear the police and ambulance sirens coming _"Well, at least the authorities are on their way here..."_ , He said to himself.

Ready to take on the bullet that he already knew was gonna be the reason for his death. But then he saw Matthew come and push the tall man. The gun fired right at the moment where the bullet didn't get his chest, but got his arm. And Matthew got a gun and shot the last terrorist.

Matthew got next to Alfred and got a pieces of cloth from somewhere, and wrapped the new wound on Alfred's arm. The wound was sensitive, but Alfred could manage. " I told you you could do it.", Matthew said.

Alfred laughed, " Yea, but I almost died! "

" But you didn't. " "Thanks to you. " Alfred commented.

" Um, I hate to break your little moment here. But some people also want to get untied! ", the man with the Brooklyn accent said.

" Yea? Well you can be last" , Alfred said with attitude. As him and Matthew untied everyone, he reflected on all that had happened in less than a day. He, actually did it. He saved everyone in the room. He was a hero.

 **A/N: This isn't mine, I credit this to my friend. I just edited the mistakes.**


End file.
